


WOY: The Sylander Family

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Sylvia/Wander fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOY: The Sylander Family

"Are you _sure_ she's old enough for dating?"

"You were a bit hurried yourself when _we_ started dating. Try not to embarrass her."

"Okay, mom and dad. I'm ready!" Both the nomad and zbornak turned their gazes towards their child, stepping down the staircase. She had the body and head shape of Wander, but was blue and had legs and a tail like Sylvia's. She even had long orange hair over her shoulder and at the moment was wearing a dress with a large ribbon at the back. "How do I look?" asked Cynthia.

"You look so adorable, honey!" Wander replied, gleefully.

Sylvia simply nodded, "Yup, pink is definitely your color, kiddo."

The doorbell rang, catching the family's attention, as the nomad nodded, "I'll bet that's him now."

"I got it!" Cynthia reached the door, but her mother got there first opening it. There stood... a familiar looking alien, only in resemblance and short in height comparison to the hybrid daughter.

"Um..." Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "You must be...?"

"Dislike, ma'am." The Skeleton boy greeted, shaking a hand from the zbornak, "Nice to meet you. I'm uh... here to take out Cynthia."

"Yes, of course." She turned away for a second, before looking back, "Sorry about that, it's just... our kid didn't mention dating a..." her eyes began to narrow, " _Skeleton..._ "

"Sylvia..."

"Mom..."

He turned to Cynthia, shaking his hand to say otherwise, "No it's fine, I got this."

"So, 'Dislike', huh?" Sylvia crossed her arms, "That's, gotta be an interesting name. I suppose your old man is still taking over planets and such?"

"He took a break due to Equestria."

"Ah yeah, the pony planet." Sylvia shrugged, "Some how less then surprised."

"Yeah, that one pony creature kept wanting to throw him parties and stuff."

Cynthia giggled, "Sounds like someone my dad can get along with."

"Uh huh..." The zbornak then frowned, "But you do know what else they say about Skeletons, is that-"

"MOM!"

Sensing what was about to come up, Wander finally interfered beginning to shoo both the kids to the front door.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? The night isn't young forever. Go on, now. Shoo!"

The hybrid smiled, "Thanks again, Daddy."

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Dislike opened the door, letting Cynthia exit first and then he followed behind her.

"You kids have fun." Sylvia and Wander waved till their child and her date off gone out of sight. Letting out a heavy sigh, the zbornak slumped to the floor before glancing to the nomad.

"... Mind if I borrow the hat?"

"Sylvia, we agreed. No 'Miller time' inside the house."

**Author's Note:**

> I do like Wander/Sylvia a little bit, mostly see them as friends and/or brother/sister, but I have a future series planned of my Skeleton Dance family, and a bit of Seahorse too.
> 
> Plus, by miller time, Sylvia's referring to Soda.


End file.
